


Key Concepts of the Tritus' Verses

by Mintti



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Backstory, Culture, Lore - Freeform, Other, tidbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintti/pseuds/Mintti
Summary: Here is the data dump for all the information- supplemental to the main work- The Tiny Tales of Tritus.It provides world/ cultural/ psychological concepts behind many of the alternatesWill be noted the same as the main story lineRustic Flowers ~ Original TritusLavender Child ~ Tettares' TritusEmber Owl ~ Organic TritusWhite Mantis ~ Steam Tritus





	1. Tritus Base profile

First things first- Base Profile

Tritus of Copperfeilds

A minibot that was crafted to be a companion to a master that was deemed worthy during the early civil war. Suffered a shot to her barrel that caused an energon leak to form. After fighting along side with her master, she had depleted her energon stores and was forced into stasis. 

She awoke amongst the ruins of the battle field 30 thousand years later still gripped by her master’s rusted hand. After scavenging what energon she could she managed to get a small space bridge running and uses the ruins as her return point.  
She turns into a energon Pistol with some upgrades. She has two main storage tanks for energon on her back, carefully protected by a small forcefield. She stores regular energon in her right tank and processes it into a highly condensed form- held on the left. When in her alt mode, she can fire several thousand shot of the processed energon that explodes on impact. To do this she super heats a glob and propels the blob forward adjusting for distance. 

Due to the damage she had received on the battle field she rarely uses her vocals as it fluctuates out of her control. She still has facial, helm, neck, and slight shoulder damage on her right side.  
She loves to collect plants from all over the Galaxy and tries to crystallize them. She is very adept at the language of the flowers and may visit bots that capture her interest, mainly bots that seem to care for their weapons well.

She is looking for her next master and companion.


	2. Weaponformer Personality Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas behind the weapon formers psyche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers
> 
> Lavender Child

Personality Issues

Trying to get all the thought in order for this growing complexity that I’ve spawned….

All Weaponformers have a single code that effectively defines them from other minis. This is called the Master-Ressonance Code. It’s function is to direct the mini’s thoughts towards two routes: Self Preservation (Seeking a Master) vs Self Sacrifice (Serving a Master). Depending on the current situation, a visible difference can be seen in the mini or detected in their fields. This often leads to the idea that weaponformers are Split personalities. 

Take Tritus for example, She is far more leery of interactions when she is seeking a master vs having a potential master already in front of her (Tetta- #arming the demon child). Instead of focusing her energies to providing the best she can offer to a master, she will actively devote specific amounts to things that need to be done in order to get to a master. Things like energy production, fixing things for transport, and venturing out to basically scout and court possible masters.

When she has a potential master, meaning that they seem interested- the coding will not fully activate if the other party is not willing- she basically tries to initial a courting ritual to the prospective bot. In dire times, a master less mini can and will reach out bluntly to the prospective bot. This is due to the coding- if they are in danger of being offlined, they will desperately try to get the bond which will heighten their chances of survival. Even if they get heavily damage, most minis will pull through relying heavily on the bond. The innate desire the bond brings to them makes them NEED to live for the sake of their masters. It is similar to those who literally won’t die from a fatal wound because someone is waiting for them.  
Sometimes the bond can force them into Frenzies( Gunformer Specific) or Bloodlust (Swordformer Specific). Which is a state that literally makes the mini let loose. They will go after anyone or anything that is not their bonded master. Most masters will initiate this mode with specific guidelines to minimize _Friendly Fire_. The Guns and the Swords often meet up if they are able to make deals with each other in case unsavory scenarios happen. The he trade is usually to ensure their masters safety if and only if they enter these modes or in the off chance that they die.Even if the masters themselves are not aware, the mini’s in the deal prioritize their allies masters secondary to theirs, so on the battle field sometimes that saving shot from a comrade…. Was actually their mini.

Like Wintress(Sword) and Tritus(Gun), their deal is to protect each other’s masters in trade for specific energons. Swords are canabalistic by nature and tend to drain energon from their victims. They can store harder to get energon- inner energon- in decent quantities to trade for Hyper condensed energon. The Swords use these to execute power slashes in battle- basically they send out this razor thin energon shot from the length of their blades. Guns like Tritus condense the energon(s) through the various stages in trade for the protection. The swords can technically refine the energon themselves but… It takes too much time for such a tiny yield. So they leave the quantity and quality to the guns who can produce a substantially larger yield.


	3. Spark Placements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applies to all Verses
> 
> Rustic Flowers
> 
> Lavender Child
> 
> Ember Owl
> 
> White Mantis

Spark Placements

Ooc*Been looking over Tritus’ form and the sparse info I have on my other ocs (hammer, Wintress, etc) and how their forms would work to turn into their sword or gun Alts. It would be very boring to have the same gun type for each… So there should be sub classes for both swordformer a and gunformers. These differences influence their height, some personality traits, as well as fighting styles.

As for their sparks, I believe that their respective sparks are in unusual places. For guns similar to Tritus- energon Pistol- her spark would reside in her right hip instead of the center of her chest. This would be due to the energon compression system she has in her chest along with the systems used to fire the energon shots. This placement also makes it possible for the master-weapon resonance to be felt through her handle. The position also provides the most support and protection for her spark when she is firing.   
For guns like Hammer, I haven’t decided exactly what kind of pistol he would be, his spark would be more towards his stomach area. Probably in denser more armored part. When he transforms that part of his body would go partially into his chest.

For Wintress… Her spark would probably be directly under her head… Still difficult to fully visualize her form… But her spark would not be too far from her head… I’ll have to doodle it later.


	4. Femme Tritus' Gun mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image can be found on tumbr.
> 
> Look for Tritus-Gives
> 
> #of rust and flowers
> 
> Or   
> http://tritus-gives.tumblr.com/post/149682511178/cant-draw-guns-well-but-heres-tritus-basic

She uses her covers when she goes exploring…. The first time she learned pretty quickly that her glow gives her position off. She ran like hell that time.

Also her hands are hidden in the muzzle of her barrel. During everyday interactions she has a tendency to instinctively retract them unless she needs to use them. There’s not really many other uses besides manipulating energon shots- so she keeps me tucked in. Her servos being extendable don’t have the required strength to pull on things or handle objects heavier than a certain weight which isn’t much considering that she is a minibot. At the most, she can hold 4 data pads stacked before her servos will crack or bend. 

Being a minibot, she has a great disdain for doors, door handles, door knobs, and sliding doors. Unless they open automatically, she will give them the dirtiest look she can muster.

This stems from one of her earliest memories, a couple days after she was partnered with her former master. Her master hadn’t gotten used to carrying her around on his shoulder and walked through a handled door. Being small, she could not keep up with his strides and got separated by said door. She could just barely reach the handle and grabbed it with all her servos, trying to get the best grip she could with her hollow hands. She pulled with her full weight partly out of desperation to get back with her partner. 

The door opened just a few millimeters before the weight snapped all of her servos off and throwing her back against the floor shrieking in agony. The muzzle of her gun is sensitive in order to distinguish how much energon she should heat in order to hit and explode on the target. When her servos are deployed they become spot covered as they fine tune the shot before firing.

Her partner found her ten minutes later when he realized he was talking to no one and his friend pointed out that his minibot was gone.  He panicked ran back through the halls and opened one of the hall doors too see trails of energon leading from the bottom of the door and a pile of servos down the hall into a vent.

When he finally pried the vent off he found her in stasis cradling her hands. He rushed her to med bay and after a day- she was released. Being an energon defendant gun, common leaks can prove to be deadly if not patched immediately as it will drain her stores and force stasis to kick in. Since then he made sure to always have her on his shoulder from then on and always took an extra step to make up for leaving her behind. The duo became known as Trickshot amongst their peers because of her masters impeccable aim and her various refined energon shots. When ever they were out of battle he was never seen without her on his shoulder. If he was injured she would always sit next to his arm until the medics cleared him.


	5. Energon Grades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image for reference here
> 
> http://tritus-gives.tumblr.com/post/150620047928/energon-grades-rarity-color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers  
> Lavender Child

Energon Grades

Rarity • Color • Quality

3rd Tier • Pink • Common

2nd Tier • Green • Good   
• Dark Green • Great   
• Red • Greater   
• Orange • Greatest

1st Tier •Gold • Finest ”   
•Light Blue • Luxurious “  
•Pale (White) • Supreme

Unknown • Obscure (Black) • ???


	6. Tidbit on Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly this applies to Rustic Flowers and Lavender Child.
> 
> For those curious   
> Ember Owl - Demi Sexual  
> White Mantis - Demi Sexual may also be Bi  
> Lavender Child - Asexual  
> Rustic Flowers - Asexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rustic Flowers
> 
> Lavender Child

Wood creaks as the black and silver gun former gets comfy on her chosen perch. She pulls out a data pad from her subspace and clears her slightly singed vocalizer.

“So.” She warbled out, “I have a few questions I’m going to answer a few questions for this shadowed one. Seeing as I currently have nothing better to do. I may as well indulge in the sparse moments of companionship while they are here”  
Her optics glide over the top of the data pad nonchalantly. “First inquiry: what gender do you associate yourself with?

“Femme. I am one of a set of five energon pistols in this style. We were crafted to be androgynous for the most part before our sparks were implanted. I have very few physical femme markers that non-mini’s tend to have. But honestly, who cares” she smirked, “I’m a gun and I guarantee that I can shoot just as well as my Brothers in arms”

The crates creaked under her as she placed a supporting arm behind her as she leaned back. “Inquiry 2: - well that’s blunt but ok- what parts were you forged with?

"The usual. Spike and valve. Nothing to peculiar. What? Were you expecting some detail? It wouldn’t matter anyways” she laughed mischievously, normal bots won’t fit!  
You know Quint asked me this same question when we first met. Other mini’s we can handle but many won’t seek out other bots. We end up being celibate unless we want a thrill. I mean. I’ve heard stories of some managing to face with their masters. Almost all end up in medbay or in the morgue. “

Silver servos tapped rhythmically against her chin in thought. "Personally. I don’t use either unless I have to self service. I’m a little under 10” tall. Finding a partner to fit that… Would be difficult.“ She muttered shifting her lime gaze back to the data pad in slight embarrassment.

"Moving on- inquiry 3. Sweet spots? Well this is just getting more and more heated as we go now ain’t it.” She sighed, optics bright. Lifting her half moon like hands in front of her face, she wiggled her slender servos a bit.

“My hands- they are the most sensitive, along with my barrel feathering, parts on my form.Mostly because of the rounds I fire- I have to know the exact temperature and consistency… But it can be used in more…. Intimate ways….” She mumbled shyly. 

The little gunformer carefully jumped off the crates she had been sitting on. “Last inquiry. Preference?

Many, myself included, prefer spark play… It’s the easiest and most intimate way to interface by any means… But it gives us the chance to reciprocate to our masters.” The words seem to catch in her vocalizer. Her small servos grasped her right hip for a few lingering moments.

“It is the most important bond we- that I can give to my master. To bare ones spark to their holder, means the bond is unshakable. Unbreakable. ” a sad smile played across her fractured lips feeling a bit exposed. She scuttled off to the safe shadowy refuge behind the crates with a quiet almost remorseful sigh.


	7. Ember Owl Artire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothing and some backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Just going to list things bellow separated by situation types. Some Back ground. 

 

Full armor

~ Cloth undergarment, one piece, kevlar like in qualities, but can be breached by specific weapons. Plated along the front to the pelvis with steel like qualities, easy to replace damaged panels. 

~ Hip armor, thick, arching around her body to cover her critical areas front and back, has the insignia of her family engraved on one portion. Mostly silver in color with black accents. 

~ Recently acquired a helmet as a gift from her Majesty. Full helmet in silver with the Queens mark on the left side. Possible design to replicate ram horns? Maybe. 

 

Formal Attire 

~ Black sheer collared tunic, U drop in the front adorned in gold plates, designed and fabricated by her family members- it is a sign that they recognize her as an equal. Usually wears black pants with it to accentuate the platings beauty. The pants fabric gathers around her ankles as the pants is designed for her when she is standing at full attention- prosthetics fully extended.

~ Has 2 daggers crafted by her father when she passed the first part of their families rite of passage. I might cement down those rites later. Blades are black with green accents.

 

Casual

~ Normally bare chested, wears a sarong like cloth with a few pockets built in. 

~ in the future she will wear one earring crafted in part with her alt. Black metal wing with white energon ‘feathers’. It will be a promise to each other, to protect their masters no matter where they end up.

 

Blacksmithing/ Experimenting

~ Thick black leather apron, usually it has evidence of soot and shit stuck in it. Tooled to match her mask. Open in the back and with every new metal spot, she tools in another design in the leather. Only recently did she add shoulder pads, per Queens orders. 

~ Hammers, detailing tools, basically a tool belt.

~For shits and giggles, she crafted a ‘plague mask’ so she could scare people who came by- I swear, she has too much fun pushing buttons. In her family she is known as the Burrowing Owl of Embers. Tiny- by comparison to everyone else- full of passion, perseverance, and has literally bathed in far to many explosions- she calls them flaming kisses. The mask is specifically made for smelting and potential explosions.

~Sometimes she wanders out in her forging mask to visit or get materials with her apron. The public tends to give her a wide berth anyways. More so now that she has a blast record.

 

Im going to toss in some back story for her family or at least traits.

Her family is usually marked by their green hair, various shades usually fading to white as they get older.

Her father, Quint is One of 3 Leading heads of the family. Silver, her mother basically run the family trade. She works out the details and leaves Quint to forge his weapons.

The 3 heads represent the 3 parts of Smithing. Fire. Metal. Water. Each family trains their children to know the basics of their trade, one will be focused to take over their master’s expertise while the rest usually are allowed to play around a bit to see where their latent talents lie. This is usually done around 7-10 years of age, as the children are normally watched. In Tritus’ case, she was only supposed to get familiar with the chemicals but curiosity got the better of her. Together the 3 branches forge the finest armor, weapons, plating that they can. 

They were part of a small town that Lady Galvatron had captured her attention when they had been marching back to their estate. They eventually struck a deal to offer her the best they could give for cost in trade for resources to improve their way of life. They also swore fealty to her and her kin, when she calls for aid for one of her raids, they come. Due to their odd appearance compared to the local solders- they were nick named “Dusk Borns” due to their green hair resembling the flash when the sunsets. Many also have credited it to their allies that they’ve conquered, they were told that it would be the last color they ever saw.

Each family member who passes the rites, becomes an official Artillery Member and is introduced to the Queen. If she needs a specific thing or person, she can summon them.

The goal of the Artillery members is to serve the Queen in anyway possible as a way to repay them for what they have been given. Some of the family members have an oath with the Queen, promising that one of their kin will take their place when they pass. Usually it is the first born child who takes over their craft. Tritus’ though learned her father’s craft and dedicated her spare time to mastering the chemicals that nearly blew away her dreams.

The family Mark for fire is a 4 pointed star. Water - circle with 3 smaller circles interconnected, Metal - Square with 3 smaller squares in it offset.  
They follow the pattern of 4 in their marks representing the cycle of forging -Metals, Fire, Water, and soul- The first 3 are self explanatory but the 4th comes only from the craftsman. They pour a part of themselves into the pieces they make.


	8. Dusk Born Rites - Ember Owl Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Dusk Born Rites

First off, Lets set the basics. Tritus’ family consists of 3 main branches in accordance to their beliefs of the 4 point of Smithing. Some call it a cult that was formed wayyyy back when due to the family’s innate talent for working with the fires.

The 3 main Branches are Fire- Metal- Water. Lead by Their respective family heads- Silverlight (Widow of Quint)- Maltear - Octrine.

The Differences between these branches are noticeable in demeanor and by the shades of their eyes. The fire branch has vibrant shades of neon greens for hair and eyes, often very headstrong, and tends to push the limits as far as they can go. Of the three, they are the ones able to use the fires to their fullest. Often these pyros can be found smithing with no protective gear at all, preferring the intense heat to the cold of the air around. Their best craft is weaponry. Every member specializes in a different style to provide the best they can.

The metal branches have more neutralized greens for their hair and eye colors, many time they are good at crafting heavy duty items as they are far stronger physically than the other two branches. They prefer to feel the metals as they work, often their shields and armors are heated for days, slowly bringing up the heat. Their works tend to take weeks as they keep the metal heated through the whole process. These members are often the most passive in the family as they enjoy the process more than the outcome, relishing every small moment they can. 

The water branch has the cooler greens of the spectrum, teals included. They are passionate in demeanor, very good at negotiating and making more decorative baubles/ consumable weaponry- bullets, arrows, throwing knives, finer detailed items. These members are often found figuring out densities and finishes for their products. Even though their craft looks beautiful, it doesn’t make theirs any less deadly. Many make the mistake of making their crafts look so artistically beautiful that people often mistake them for baubles. 

All three branches communicate, if not daily then monthly trading tips and deciding what needs to be addressed. Orders/ supplies/ rites/ and such.  
This brings us to the rites section, all branches offspring go through these rites as a passage to being a Dusk Born. For those unfamiliar with the Dusk Borns (D.B.) they are a members of the family who’ve sworn fealty to the estates Queen and are to come to aid her when summoned. It’s considered a great honor to be a D.B. Amongst the family. Many serve until they are physically unable or killed. The only exceptions to the summons are those who have new born children or are pregnant. This is to ensure that their family has heirs to their crafts.

The first rite involves picking a craft. The parent/s will teach them the basics and let them- supervised- forge what ever come to them naturally. Much like handing a child a series of toys and seeing which one they pick of the 3.   
Once that is done they are trained by the person who has mastered the craft. Although this is not always the case as many families have several heirs. Normally the first born takes wing under their parents to master their craft, unless a sibling shows more promise. Once they begin training, are expected to focus and hone in on that specific trade, but sometime they are allowed to take up a second trade. Once they have mastered their craft, their master makes them a plate for their formal attire. This plate can be bronze- Metal Branch, Silver- Water, or gold - fire and is given to the parent as the parents make the clothing in preparation for their final rite.

The 2nd Rite is between the student and master. They are taught the principles of their beliefs and the importance of each step. Especially the 4th step which, if i have not mentioned this before, is the soul. They often go through a physical display of it, metal digging into their palms, a hot coal burning the same palm, freezing water to cool it, and then they let them sit with their palms out. It is belief that the pain in the palm focuses their senses to their pulse- the song of their souls. Once the mentors believe that they understand, they hand them two blades. One is made by the family and the other is a knock off. Their family literally pounds a minuscule amount of their energies into their craft and it will cause the most tiniest resonance with the user as it reacts to the stronger energies. Once this is done, another plate is made by a different member and sent to the parents. Often it is of an animal that best represents their reaction.

The 3rd rite is their test against their masters. A crafting duel if you will. Their goal is to make an exact replica of their masters work, detail for detail. Many do this rite many times until they can faithfully reproduce an exact copy without even needing to look at their masters. Almost all of the students then take it a step further and try to surpass their masters in some way. Depending on how many times they have tried, they will receive another plate- usually a medium sized one engraved with the number of blades or shields etc that represent their attempts, the ones that are more pronounced are the duels they’ve won, and the one that seems to shine the most is the centerpiece that declares that they have surpassed their master.

The 4th is the Passage into the D.B. It means to create a signature piece that only they can make. They have to test it extensively and refine it all on their own, between orders and such. Once they have a safe weapon, they make a perfected piece and gift it to their Queen. If it is accepted they are sworn in to the D.B. In front of the Queen. This is to let her see the faces of each new D.B. If she decides she wants more of the weapon she can request it. Once accepted each of the family heads carve a plate for them. A formal acknowledgment of their progress. 

 

The following rights are optional.

The Star Eating Rite. Stemming from their families creation myth - mentioned and vaguely explained in Stars Drabble- All family members who are pregnant usually eat an eye from a goat that is made as a celebration dinner. The carrier eats one usually and then the spouse eats the other. It is believed that the eye will give the essential trait of devotion to their child. The spouse eats the other side so that the child will always know where to look. Although in some cases, like Tritus, if a Cybertronian eye is available- they will try to get it as it is considered the BEST quality. They often believe that if the spouse does not eat the other half of the eye, the child will be born with stellar eyes, capable of seeing things that others cannot and will have a knack for spotting things- eagle eye. Many couples get matching plates that are modified with green metals to signify their offspring and for the ones that do not make it, they are represented by white metals.

Courting Rite Both sides are expected to court, either by direct inquiry, the “hunting” game, or by crafting them something extraordinarily unique. The first two are relatively simple. Ask and one might receive the others affections- usually done several times, honesty is the best policy. Crafting them something, a gift giving of sorts. If one accepts it they begin the gift exchange. Continuing to craft each other gifts until they make rings.

The hunting game is a teasing dance between the two parties. Usually initiated by the interested party and they leave hints, flirtatious and bold. A not so subtle, “Im interested in you. Want to play?” Many times this goes on for a while as many are shy at first at being pursued but once they show interest in return the game turns into a hunting like one. The initiating party will purposely take something perceived as valuable to them and run. The game normally ends in two ways. Sex or Rejection. If the hunter keeps pursuing afterwards and finally the game is ‘completed’ they usually end up becoming a couple.

This is a game some of the members prefer as it is viewed as the most interesting. Many people outside of the family- in their city- know about this and may even try to court the members first. Its not unusual for cousins to seek each others hands as long as they are a certain distance apart- genetically- they are very conscious about their children and want nothing more than to give them the best. Those who do and up with abnormalities are integrated in and receive very open love from all the branches because they are taught that the abnormal ones are some of the greatest joys in their bloodline. Often these oddballs are withdrawn or overly neutral due to early experiences with people outside of the family. So far their family has only had 3 special cases where their child was different. Those like Tritus who are androgynous physically are given matching names and allowed to decide who they are as they grow.


	9. Ember Owl - Health Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ember Owl

Organic Tritus Health Issues

• If Tritus ever gets pregnant she would most likely have problems with aftercare and a premature child. The topics to be covered are premature birthing, lactating, afterbirth care•

 

•Premature Birthing•   
This is due to her physical form, not referring to her lack of breasts but more towards her scarring and hormonal genetics. The scarred areas on her lower abdomen mostly consists of scarring that dips inwards. These areas can stretch but after a certain point they are likely to tear. Genetically, her family has almost always carried to term or birth anywhere between 1 month to a week premature. 

In Tritus’ case she would most likely go into labor 2 weeks early even with applying ointments to help her scarred areas stretch just a bit farther. The areas would be very tight and shiny and the majority of her baby bump would be towards her right side. As the baby grows it would shift closer to where her spark resides. In response to this the spark slowly rises up towards her ribcage and allows the child to feel very strong pulses from her. It also makes it easier to agitate or excite the child. The process of her spark moving usually gives her morning sickness more than her actual pregnancy.

It is likely that she wouldn’t know when her water breaks. 

•Lactating•   
Even though she has good birthing hips, she does not have the right amount of hormones to lactate. Even if her breasts do produce a little and makes her chest a bit uncomfortable, she couldn’t produce enough for her child. Silver, her mother, asks their relative from the water branch- Banal’s wife- if she would be open to wet nursing her child. During this time, Tritus makes many trips once she is recovered to visit afterwards. If she is unable to make it, her mother and cousins frequent her to check in and drop off new bottles for their newest member. 

•Afterbirth Care•   
The aftercare would be harsh for Tritus as the child absorbed and took most of her body’s nutrients. She would be very weak for the next few days after giving birth. If she is lucky she would be in the castle or in the vicinity of her family. Her spark would immediately begin to transition back to its original spot in her right hip. This process would be rapid compared to the 8-9 months it took to move up and causes extreme nausea. Her appetite would be minimal due to this and cause her to rest for many days unable to stand without vertigo. After about a week, she would be able to get up and slowly move and regain her strength. It takes a full 2 weeks from birth for her to recover and begin to care for the child properly.

If her family was not already there, they would immediately head to her once they heard news. Per tradition, they would help for the next month to ensure the parents get to spend a good amount of time with the child.


	10. Wintress of Iacon - Character Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May pop this into Tiny Tale of Tritus
> 
> Might not. But she will be making a bit more apprearances in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Tag for this character
> 
> Energon Thief

Icy blue optics stared down upon those tanks. Soaking in the subtle movements of sloshing be energon being siphoned in and out in sync. The colors of one tank fading from a brilliant glowing pink to a neon green. The bright green liquid slowly draining and filling the formerly pink filled tank as a warm golden liquid.

She could stare at those tanks for hours, although she knew that she could process the batch faster…. Tritus was more proficient at quantity with quality… Wintress smirked under her ebony face guard, sharp denta wickedly interlocked as that golden liquid drained into an artic blue. 

Although each tier of compressing made the yield less and less…. Nothing could beat hyper condensed energon. The larger bots knew nothing of the white energon… Mostly because it wasn’t worth it for them to make it.

“What a shame we can’t get more of this more readily, Tritus…” She drawled out with an icy blast of air.

“Not too much longer Wintress. Those vials of inner energon will go farther… But making Pale Energon from Azure is a bit straining…” Tritus rumbled back, optics dimmed in concentration as glimmering white droplets of energon started to trickle into her empty tank.

*sigh* “I know Trite… But I haven’t had a good fight in a while….”

“Here,” a pure white cube was placed gingerly into her hands, “This should be enough for now… I’m still working on the rest… Wintress. Be careful when you fight. Your master is a bit more timid when it comes to taking lives… She is probably afraid you will give into the bloodlust.” Tritus murmured gently.

Blue optics softened thoughtfully before whiting out as she took a sip.“Mmmmm~ You’ve always been great at refining these… I will not fall into bloodlust… No more than you falling into frenzy.”  
“Fair point. Now, get going before your master starts to wonder where you wandered off to. I’ll deliver the rest of your batch when it’s all processed. ”

The thin swordformer started to walk away with a brief wave of her unoccupied hand. “Thanks Tritus. I’ll keep an optic on your oblivious one”  
A soft chuckle guided her to the door. Wintress glanced over her shoulder, “What we do for our masters…” She smiled and licked her lips- she was looking forward to the upcoming battle. Only the highest quality of blasts for her master. Maybe this time she could siphon more energon from the next target.


	11. White Mantis Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Mantis

The White Mantis Profile

Title: The White Mantis of Copperfields

Name: Tritus Vitrailis Zenier

Born: November 15 179146

Age: 28

Sex: N/A - Classified

Gender: Male

Occupation: Innovative Engineer and Captain of “The Mantis”

Current Location: Unknown

Family: 

Father - Quint Ravenielious Zenier   
Mother - Silver Lily Zenier 

Comments: Subject has been noted to possess an innate talent for crafting with mechanical items, this only seems to be hindered by his compulsive need to have things in a certain way. Several times it has been noted that he will start a fight if someone taunts him with “Wallflower” or by dirtying his white attire. Tends to physically twitch if provoked, will fight with the intent to kill. It is speculated that this imbalance is cause by the subjects own *********** *******. Subject has been tested for **** ***** and ******* ******** and has been declared sterile. 

Subjects attitude is mostly pleasant until provoked but he seems to lack a bit of sense as he tends to miss things in conversations or in everyday practicality. None of his siblings seem to have this peculiarity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

•UPDATED APRIL 1st 179160•

Under Secret Observation in suspicion of aiding a Murderer.

The Crimson Mantis, gender unknown, was last observed at the crime scene 2 km away from the local bar. Murder of a 19 year old female, Ms Mercury Alice Gertal, decapitated by two large knife wounds- no other injuries noted- head found not too far from the body. No witnesses have come forth as of yet. The public has dubbed this killer, the Crimson Mantis for their unusual manner of murder as it is akin to that of a female mantis. 

An anonymous tip came in saying that Mr. Mantis has been spotted wearing a red suit. Possible murder suspect.

As of April 13th 179160, Mr. Mantis was cleared of suspicion as he was seen drinking at a local bar before heading back to his home. His parents have stated that he came home in his usual white clothes looking very tired, he only started to drink a month ago. They said he was trying to impress a person that he had a crush on who frequented that bar. 

No sign of this Crimson Mantis just yet, but we intend to keep a close eye on Mr. Mantis in case the Crimson one decides to show up again. 

•CASE CLASSIFIED AS A COLD CASE AS OF FEBRUARY 7th 179167•

The Rat has been recalled. 

The Crimson Mantis - Still at Large

Mr. Mantis - Cleared of All Suspicion

•FILE CLOSED•


End file.
